


Love and Cherish

by Dzuljeta



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crying, F/M, Feelings, First Meetings, Fluff, Love Confessions, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Romance, Tears, Telepathy, Time Lady Rose, guesses, transformations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: The moment the Doctor sees Rose waiting for him beside his TARDIS, he understands something must have gone terribly wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BBC owns everything.
> 
> (Sweden has lost to Germany. I cried. Sobbed, even. :'( That's not the reason I'm uploading this. Or maybe, right now, it kind of is. :( )

**Love and Cherish**

**1.**

The Doctor, finally back inside the TARDIS after another troublesome adventure, has thought it was best for him to finally have a couple of days off from saving the world, as Martha Jones and Donna Noble have been suggesting for months.

After a couple of hours of forcing himself to do nothing, the Time Lord has run out of patience.

“I need a breath of fresh air,” he muttered to himself, ready to slip out unnoticed.

That much, he has managed to do just fine. Only to see Rose Tyler waiting for him outside, in tears.

“Rose…” The Doctor could see the companion had been crying for quite a while, her face puffy and red from crying. “What happened? Has anyone died?”

“You shouldn’t have seen me like this. The TARDIS, she… she has warned me I needed to be ready for some changes. I thought she has meant you have regenerated again, but-”

“I don’t plan to regenerate any time soon, Rose. _Love._ What is it?”

“I have understood what kind of changes the old girl had in mind. You have a couple of new companions now and I can’t-”

The Doctor looked at her incredulously. Could it be she was crying for such a silly reason? “They don't matter to me the way you do, Rose. You still haven't explained the reason of your tears to me,” he reminded her cautiously..

“They have pretty much told me I wasn't welcome aboard,” she muttered. “I suppose that is completely reasonable. I am but a stranger to them. But that’s not why I’m crying,” Rose spoke.

“Rassilon, Rose… They can’t have done that to you! Both Martha and Donna know just how important you are to me!”

 _Am I?_ The girl exhaled, sending him a pain-filled look.

The Doctor nodded, thoughtful. Her employing telepathy out of the blue hasn’t been surprising, not if-

“You didn’t introduce yourself to them,” he smiled at her cautiously, realising. “Do you know what’s going to happen aboard the ship, the moment we tell them?”

 _You are not surprised,_ Rose noted happily. The last thing she wanted was him doubting in her.

“You are never going to cease to amaze me, Rose Tyler,” the Time Lord breathed into her hair. “You must have gone through a lot. Allow me to lead you to _our_ TARDIS first,” he beamed. “No other companion of mine has ever been so close to the old girl. So close to me…”

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver. _I think it's only reasonable to make traces of your crying less noticeable, dear?_

Her tears haven't stopped falling. The girl realised she couldn’t control it, not with the pain only growing stronger every coming moment.

_It’s only intensifying, isn’t it? The feeling of having your whole body becoming-_

Rose nodded. _Is this - is this what the old girl tells me it is?_

“I think you know, love. Understand, such alterations in one’s physiology cannot pass without going through all this agonising pain.There is no other way. I’m sorry. So sorry!”

“Yes,” Rose breathed out, relieved about not having to explain the racking pain she was going through.

* * *

 

 _Allow me,_ the Time Lord has led her inside the TARDIS, sending murderous glares to both of his stunned companions.

“If any of you do something like this again-”

“But why? Who is she?”

“Rose, love, I think you have every right to do whatever you please with-”

The companions were terrified all of a sudden. This misstep alone could have meant their travels with the Doctor were finished. How could they have known?

“All I’m asking is for you to keep your talking relatively quiet, yeah?” Rose sighed, knowing the Doctor was going to remember their thoughtless action for a very long time, and that was enough for her.

Martha blinked at her, not daring to believe their luck. “You aren’t going to talk the Doctor into kicking us out?”

Rose smiled painfully. “I don’t intend to. Please, I’m hurting all over. Don’t talk to me unless absolutely necessary.”

As much as the two girls wanted to know what it was that was happening to the Doctor’s lover, they didn’t dare to ask.

* * *

The companions, not wanting to upset the Doctor further, accepted Rose's wish, much more interested in a screen which has appeared on the closest wall, the text possibly meant for the girls to see.

The Time Lord has nearly growled in frustration. Whatever was the old girl planning, it was obvious for him he was not going to like her shenanigans.

“This alien machinery tells me your Rose isn't- What does Time Lady mean? Is that some affectionate epithet?”

Martha looked at Donna proudly, assured she could answer the perfectly reasonable questions. “It means that the Doctor has kissed her. You know, when he kissed me, a similar result might have come up.”

Rose has only eyed the Doctor wryly, not wanting to believe her ears. Martha’s crush on the Doctor has been obvious to her almost since the first time she’s heard the dark-skinned girl talking of him, saw her looking... Besides, the Doctor couldn't- Not after-

As if in answer to Rose’s worry, the Time Lord shook his head slightly, not wanting to complicate the situation of her first meeting with his current companions aboard further.

“I think Time Lady means…” Donna smiled at the fair-haired girl sweetly, reasoning out loud.

“As Lords are supposed to have Ladies nearby, I think... Is Rose one of your race?” The redhead addressed the Spaceman right away, wanting to get her suspicions confirmed or denied at once..

Instead, the Doctor looked at her in mock-horror, not truly trying to hide his approval of her reasoning. “Now _that_ would be-”

He was trying to find some kind of moral support in the eyes of the girl visibly still going through her own kind of suffering, one Rose has been trying to hide as much as she could from the companions on board.

“Does it even need saying?” She spoke quietly instead. It seemed every word uttered was causing her more pain.

The Doctor shook his head, pressing his lips to her knuckles, not wanting to hurt Rose any further. _No. It has always been here right in front of me._ You _have always been there for me. My love. My Rose. My-_

Rose looked at the Time Lord pleadingly. _Please. Stop talking._

“Don't provoke her,” Martha Jones warned the Doctor, recognising the torment on Rose’s face all too well from her medical practice. “It seems to me one wrong word said could intensify the unpleasant sensations-”

Rose has wanted to shout out loud at just how wrong the medical student has been at labelling the almost intolerable pain she was going through.

 _Make her shut up!_ Rose pleaded, suddenly forgetting employing telepathy when in company of other people was something she herself has decided against doing… before today. Too bad telepathy has felt no different from casual speech right then, being equally complicated.

“I love you,” the Doctor told her softly, not realising this has actually been the first time he has said these words out loud.

Rose has only blinked at him, only barely registering his words, the pain greatly clouding her ability to connect the dots. Luckily, the Doctor understood what she was going through and knew such a reaction - or no reaction - was only to be expected.

“Now, stop being so stubborn and go have some rest, please? It will help,” The Doctor whispered.

“No,” she shook her head.

“For Heaven's sake, Rose!”

“'It hurts,” she admitted quietly. “Hurts terribly.” _Even_ thinking _hurts!_

“I’m so sorry… It's a lengthy process, love. Why won't you just listen to me, for once. I'm going to lead you to bed, okay?” His voice allowed no objections.

Rose understood the Doctor was the only person aboard the ship who _could_ help her.

“Only if you-”

“Don't mind us. We can take care of ourselves, can't we, Martha?” Donna Noble hated seeing the Doctor’s lover in such a state. She wished she could help, but it was clear to both of the companions, even to the almost-doctor Martha Jones, that the only one truly able to help her has always been the Spaceman.

“Absolutely. Go now. Make Rose feel better,” Martha encouraged, not daring to think what it was the Time Lord was so eager to cure. Alien illnesses were, luckily, beyond her grasp.

“Thanks. It may be a while-”

Donna beamed at the two. “Even if all you two need is some intimate time together, you can't keep your woman waiting.”

“Yes.”

Donna inhaled, grinning at Martha the moment he left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :( I'll know who NOT to root for in the semifinals.

**Previously...**

_ Donna beamed at the two. “Even if all you two need is some intimate time together, you can't keep your woman waiting.” _

“ _ Yes.” _

_ Donna inhaled, grinning at Martha the moment he left. _

* * *

 

**Love and Cherish**

**2.**

  
  


“At least one problem solved,” the redhead said, ignoring Martha's dubious look.

“Solved how? I don't think the Doctor is ever going to forgive us!”

“Is this what you're concerned with? You, practically a doctor by now? Shouldn't you be trying to find a reason for Rose's tears? She doesn't seem like someone tearing up at hurt pride to me!”

“No, that's clearly not the reason,” Martha agreed. “I don't think Rose herself understands whatever is happening to her.”

“Which makes you the one able to identify her ailment easier than anyone aboard, considering the Spaceman keeps reminding us he's not a medical professional,” Donna was proud of herself.

Martha shook her head. “Trusting your logic here, Rose might be closer to the Doctor than we think. She looks like an ordinary human, that much is obvious... but so does the Doctor.”

Donna exhaled. “Don't say you intend to check Rose's number of hearts any time soon,” she rolled her eyes.

“Obviously not,” Martha shook her head. “The girl might be suffering right now, but who could say what her reaction towards our actions is going to be the moment she's feeling well again?”

“You're right. Let's hope the Doctor is going to convince her we deserve another chance!”

“I think the Doctor is more eager to punish us than Rose herself is at the moment,” Martha noted sadly.

* * *

 

The Time Lord thought he was only able to give Rose support by watching her encouragingly. However, the girl didn’t object to him holding her, on the contrary.  _ Please,  _ she breathed into him.  _ You are the one I need.  _

Rose placed a finger on her lips, to stop the Doctor from trying to talk to her. The quietude was helping her concentrate on things other than the seemingly incessant pain. On the Doctor’s soothing touches, on the tender looks he has never stopped sending her way.

Rose bit her lip, hating the fact she needed to initiate the conversation herself.  _ Is this ever going to end? _

Rose was not certain if she’s had more tears left to cry.

“Yes, Rose. Think of our beautiful future together. Remember the doubled amount of this excruciating pain only means it will be over soon.”

The girl gaped at him, terrified. “Is this not…”

“That’s for you to tell, Rose. The TARDIS is set up to try and keep my companions going through as little discomfort as possible.”

She glared at him, breathing in. “I have been looking for you, expecting you were going to think of a way to help me-” 

_Yet what do I get?_ _Disdainful looks, teasing remarks… from people you are travelling with. This is sheer insanity. To make matters worse, it’s not inside Pete’s World this is happening._ Rose closed her eyes, not willing to look at him, afraid her frustration might break through.

“I am going to make them pay for this, I swear,” he assured her, getting more and more worried about the girl’s situation not progressing in any way. The Doctor gulped, hating to see Rose being forced to go through the things he would not have wished on anyone. Much less on someone he loved.

Maybe, if the TARDIS valued the girl as much as he has imagined she did, she could either begin lessening the torment Rose was going through or at least quicken the process considerably.

The sentient time and space vessel has smacked him hard in his mind, making him remember the thing supposed to help the girl go through the remainder of the process with little to no pain whatsoever.

The Time Lord paled at the idea, then eyed his suffering companion dubiously.

“Rose…” The Doctor’s distress could be heard in his voice.

“Hm?” She was ready for anything by then.

“I don’t know how to tell you, Rose… There actually is a way to ease your pain greatly-”

The almost-Time Lady exhaled. The look in his eyes…

“Yet it comes with a price?” She could not help but be curious.

“I can see how painful it is for you to talk. I’ll be the one doing all the talking, quietly, yes? All you need to do is nod or shake your head. Deal?”

Rose nodded, admiring his efforts to make her life at least a little easier, just as the Doctor has always been trying to.

“This is likely not going to sound appealing to you, Rose,” he warned her, never taking his eyes off hers. “Rassilon, I don’t even think this is acceptable-”

The girl rolled her eyes at him, mouthing a  _ please _ . If his gob has remained just as incurable as she remembered, this might last for a while still.

“I don’t think I’m ready to witness your pain doubling. Am not even sure  _ you  _ are ready for what is to come. If you’re lucky. the TARDIS might perform some tricks on you, making you pass out and likely miss some of the-”

“Are you saying I can’t take some more pain?” Rose glared at him, knowing perfectly well tears, a protective reaction of some kind, have been not a problem at all. The indescribable pain, however- 

He shook his head. “I’m sorry. You are not a Time Lady yet, love. Even if you were, I wouldn’t force you through this torment, not even if you insisted upon it.”

She nodded. “Be quick. I’m not ready to concentrate on both listening to you and-”

The Doctor inhaled. “I am going to kiss you now. Is this okay?” His voice was barely audible.

Rose was incredulous. Whatever game was he playing?

“Kiss me and-”  _ Do what? _

“Just shake your head if you don’t want me to continue,” he smiled at her uncertainly. The Doctor understood not telling her some of the essential information before attempting this might break whatever connection between them, yet Rose did not object - not until the kiss has turned into a passionate outbreak of sensations.

Instead of shaking her head, she moved away.  _ What do you think you’re doing? _

“Trying to make you feel at least a drop of what I think we should have be doing ever since-”

Rose licked her upper lip thoughtlessly. “Is this it?”

The Doctor has sadly noticed no difference in the amount of pain burning in her eyes. Acceptable or not, he needed to try it.

“Well-” The Time Lord grew uncomfortable. “I’m not saying-”

Rose has pulled the alien to herself. “I don’t care what you need to do. Just do it,” she encouraged him, no longer sure if this mixture of pain and the incessant passionate kisses he has kept giving her was truly happening or whether it has all been a scene in some silly trick of her pained imagination.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still hospitalised. :(

**Previously…**

 

_ Rose has pulled the alien to herself. “I don’t care what you need to do. Just do it,” she encouraged him, no longer sure if this mixture of pain and the incessant passionate kisses he has kept giving her was truly happening or whether it has all been a scene in some silly trick of her pained imagination. _

* * *

 

**Love and Cherish**

**3.**

“My Rose,” the Doctor breathed into her neck. “Does this help?”

She nodded. Merely having the Doctor close to her was giving Rose courage. 

Meanwhile, Donna eyed her friend meaningfully. “Let's just hope their alien sexual activities won't cause the TARDIS any additional trouble."

Martha rolled her eyes, honestly surprised about this unexpected turn of conversation. "Don't be silly. The TARDIS seems excited about every single thing Rose does, but I’d be much more worried about whatever she is going through. Do you honestly think she could have a single thought about shagging in mind?" The dark-skinned companion was petrified.

"True," Donna giggled, paying no mind to just how out of place her words might have sounded. "I was only trying to be amusing. Thought it was better to make them smile in this situation. I think it's only fair."

Martha looked at her dubiously. “I think the best we  _ can  _ do to help is be out of their sight, at least when it’s clear we can’t help.” She was terrified to think of what could happen if the Doctor and Rose heard of Donna’s ideas.

“Yeah. Right now, all we can do is wait,” the redhead agreed. “And think of our apologies,” she grimaced. “Whatever’s made us think we were free to behave freely, not with having consulted the Doctor beforehand?”

Martha shrugged, ashamed. “We might have forgotten the fact the Doctor’s life is not ours to control.”

Donna looked away, not wanting to meet her friend’s eyes. It seemed neither of them would have thought of dealing with a stranger in such a way when on their own. 

“We’ve messed up,” Martha Jones said. “How about we just forget it?”

Donna rolled her eyes. “Only to be reminded about it whenever we see them?”

“Even if so,” the redhead nodded. “All we can do now is be supportive!”

The Doctor entered, out of the blue. He was fuming. “Can’t you two just  _ stop talking?!  _ I am ready to dismiss a lot of things to foolishness or to something I’d rather not mention, but-”

“To put it simply, you are telling us to shut up,” Donna shrugged.

“Yes!”

Martha blinked at him, incredulous. “I can imagine you can somehow hear us, with your superior physiology and whatnot. But Rose can’t! I’m sure you’re here because of her?”

“Don’t test my patience,” the Doctor warned them. “If you need to share rumours or make some likely unjustified assumptions, make that outside the TARDIS,” he said icily.

“Yes,” Donna nodded. “I suppose that’s best. Wait… do you mean she  _ can  _ hear us? From so far away?”

The Doctor inhaled. The transformation was supposed to be different for everyone, he knew that. But the only sound Rose could tolerate when in pain was his voice. The improved hearing could be a curse, particularly for someone having just gone through some unpleasant experiences. No matter how adventurous the young companion has always been. The Time Lord was aware the over-the-top sensitivity was only going to last until the change of species was truly complete, but the alien wasn’t sure how long it was going to last and he was terrified. He needed his Rose to be strong, no matter what.

_ I am here, Rose. Trust me. _

Rose exhaled, a tiny smile colouring her features.  _ I do. No matter what.  _ She has promised him forever and was sticking with it.

The Doctor nodded at her thoughtfully, sensing some part of her dreadful experience was dulling itself, likely because of their close presence. Exactly because of it, to be exact.

The old girl was trying and doing anything she thought would make her golden girl feel better, now the reunion of the two once lost souls has finally arrived.

The unpleasant experiences were all going to fade away eventually, the TARDIS knew it better than anyone. The moment every last trace of Rose’s past,  _ human  _ life was gone, a new existence, a new way of life was going to begin!

The TARDIS’ excitement about what was coming for her two favourite people has made the sentient vessel forget about the Doctor’s other companions entirely; the couple have been too concerned about each other to think about Donna and Martha… And everything was looking just like a usual day aboard, everybody’s minds filled with their own expectations or anxieties.

The Time Lord has been the first to finally notice the changes in Rose. It merely took a couple of seconds for the fair-haired companion to realise this has been it, a sweet kiss on the Time Lady’s lips only confirming what she’s known all along.

“Are you sure you’re all right, Rose?” He could not help preventing the question from leaving his lips.

“Yeah,” she beamed at him. “I feel fine.”

The Doctor blushed, both amused and uncomfortable. “About that, Rose… You do realise we can’t let anyone know of the changes within you?”

The Time Lady rolled her eyes at him. “Surely, a kiss or two is allowed?”

“A snog, a hickey, anything, love! Maybe, if we do it more frequently than what is thought to be acceptable-”

“Overdo it, you mean?” Rose asked him innocently, her eyes sparkling. “As in, kissing and touching whenever?”

“Yes, love! Are you up for it?”

Rose’s grin took up half of her face. “I have always been up for it,” she admitted. “In fact, I think we should make use of all the time wasted, what do you say?”

All of a sudden, the Doctor remembered so many times when he should have allowed himself to feel and do things not travelling on his own has prevented him from doing.

 


End file.
